1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach blankets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a beach blankets with pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beach blankets have been a necessary part of outdoor swimming activities for many years. The beach blanket provides a soft surface upon which an individual may relax after swimming or use for sunbathing. The blankets are often at least the length of a person, and may be large enough to accommodate two or more persons.
While at a beach, pool or park, the individual often is without a place to store items such as keys, a wallet, lipstick or the like. For one or more reasons, leaving the items in sight of others may not be prudent. Additionally, carrying items to a beach, pool or park necessitates a storage compartment.
Some beach blankets of the prior art have put forth creative ways to enhance a beach blanket but have not addressed the above-mentioned desires. One example of an enhancement of a beach blanket is Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,906, for a Beach Blanket With Sand Pockets. Roberts discloses a beach blanket of a rectangular shape having four pockets at the corners for holding sand. The main objective of Roberts is to anchor the corners of the beach blanket without sacrificing surface area of the beach blanket. Thus, the corners are not folded, and the pockets are formed between two layers of the beach blanket. A piece of string is provided to tie-off the pocket after sand is placed within it. Alternatively, VELCRO.RTM. tape may be used to seal off the pocket. The beach blanket of Roberts is a multilayer blanket. Another beach blanket is described in Rote, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,737 for a Beach And Picnic Blanket. The main object of Rote is to provide a beach blanket that may be secured to the ground. The pockets of Rote are disposed at the corners of the rectangular blanket, and are filled with sand or rocks. The pockets may be closed with string or the like.
Yet another example of a beach blanket is Wilke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,880 for a Pocket-Containing Towel Or Blanket. Wilke describes a blanket with pockets for storage of articles. The pockets of the Wilke blanket are formed by attached cloth to one corner of the rectangular blanket.